


Journeys bent

by Theirmajesty2139



Category: Journey's End - Sherriff
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Paddling, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139
Summary: My friend and I are both year 13 students and we wrote these drunk because we can’t deal with the stress we’re under.These are cursed as fuckPlease enjoy
Relationships: Osborne/Stanhope (Journey's End), Raleigh/Stanhope (Journey's End)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Address me correctly

"Dennis, please. Listen to me! I-"  
He glares down at me, deep hazel eyes burning into my skin.  
"Don’t Dennis me! Stanhope is my name you’re not in school!"  
I cower, hands clutching at my tunic.   
"You will address me properly, do you understand?"  
He takes a step closer to me, so close that our noses almost touch.  
I shake my head.   
"Wait Dennis I-"  
He cuts me off, slapping me hard across the face. I fall backwards trying to hide how the pain sends an electric jolt of pleasure down my spine.  
My cock twitches under my khaki trousers and heat floods my cheeks.  
"You will listen to me."   
He growls, fingers twisting in my hair and pulling me upright.   
I squeeze my eyes shut tight, willing the tent that lifts in my trousers to go away.   
Please don’t notice...Please don’t notice...  
I meet his eyes but he’s no longer looking at my face.  
I watch him, consumed by terror. He’s going to hate me now. He knows I’m a no good queer and he’s gonna tell everyone oh my god.  
A smirk spreads over his beautiful lips.   
He speaks in a slow, deep voice.  
"Oh, really?" He pulls me up so his face looms just above mine. "I should’ve guessed.."  
I feel tears well in my eyes. This is it.  
"Dennis I’m so sorry. I-"  
He breaks me off with a rough kiss, his teeth plunging into my lower lip and overwhelming my senses.   
He pulls away, a string of saliva connecting our mouths.   
"What did I say about the right way to address your captain?"   
He pulls my tunic away from my body, tearing the buttons and sending them flying over the trench.   
"I think I need to teach you some manners.."  
He pauses just long enough for me to give a little nod before throwing me down onto his bed. I groan as he pins my wrists above my head.   
"Keep your hands still. A good soldier should have self restraint."  
"Yes.." I whimper, neck exposed.   
"Yes what?" He speaks softly in my ear and my mind goes haywire.  
"Yes Stanhope, sir."  
He grunts, pulling down my trousers in one graceful tug and leaving me naked and vulnerable.   
"That was a little slow. But now you know your transgression you’ll understand why I’m punishing you."  
I bite my lower lip, not caring how obvious it is that this situation turns me on.   
"Y-yes sir."  
"Good boy." He reaches into his bag which sits just by his bed. He tugs out what looks like a clothing brush with a flat, wooden back.   
I’ve see his 'temper' and I know where this is going. My thighs quake with exhilaration.  
"You’re going to get two for every time you’ve called me by the wrong title and after each you will count and respond with thank you Stanhope. Do you understand?"  
He speaks in a dangerously low voice and I nod.   
"Yes sir."  
"Get on your hands and knees, boy."   
His tone has changed and he speaks like a commander. His words have me hard and leaking.   
I get into position, bracing myself against the sheets.  
He hits me hard and without any warning. The slapping sound echoes through the trench and my whole body shakes. A gasp leaves my lips and I whisper the words.  
"One. Thank you, Stanhope."  
His hand caresses my bare behind and I know he is smiling.  
He hits me again, harder this time and I grunt, the pain more intense.  
"Ah! T-two. Thank you, Stanhope."   
After three more strokes my thighs shake and tears are pricking my eyes but I am harder than I’ve ever been.   
He drops the paddle on the bed and runs his hand over my abused skin.  
"Sit up." I try to sit back on my heels before lifting my thighs up when pain shoots through my body.   
He pays attention to my hard, leaking cock and grins.  
"Little pain slut, aren’t you?"  
I nod, eyes lowered submissively. "Yes sir."  
One long, calloused finger reaches out and traces the head of my cock.  
"You’re lucky that your skin looks fucking top notch bright red and bruised. You look so ready to be torn open on my cock, don’t you?"  
I nod rapidly, I’d do anything if he’d just keep touching me.  
"Yes Stanhope. Please sir I need you to teach me my place..."  
He growls deep in his throat and pulls me backwards. I moan loud as he pushes his fingers into my mouth. I gag around them, tasting soot and whiskey but also something completely his own. I realise he must’ve been touching himself as he gave me my punishment.   
He pulls his hand back, fingers soaked in my saliva.   
He pushes me back upwards so my cheeks are spread and my virgin hole is exposed.   
He pushes one finger tight inside me and I groan, not ready for the intrusion.  
"Please, Stanhope..." I whimper, squirming against his hand.  
"Please what? You want me to be slow? Be gentle? No you don’t. I know exactly how you want it. You want it hard. You want me to break you over my knee, don’t you?"  
I pant hard, nodding and he pulls his fingers out.   
"Such a good whore for your commander. Are you ready?"  
He doesn’t wait for a response pulling me back onto his lap.   
I cry out, his girth tearing me apart and making my dick weep.   
He’s right. I want to be used. To be degraded and abused by my old schoolmate.   
I practically sob as he fucks into me, using me for his pleasure. After so many years of fantasising he’s finally mine, even if it’s only like this.  
"Sir, please. I’m so close! You’re so big and It hurts. Oh lord I feel so good. Stanhope!"  
I practically scream, my sounds drowned out by the sound of gunfire outside.  
Stanhope's hand wraps tight around my dick and squeezes, keeping me just on the brink.  
"Oh please. You must let me finish sir!"  
"Why should I? You’re my underling, just my little fuckslut. You’re mine, do you understand Jimmy? Mine."  
He snarls in my ear, biting my neck hard between each sentence.   
"Oh god, I know sir. I’m all yours! You can use me however you like! My body is yours...Please."  
"Good boy." He hums and releases his hold on my length. He thrusts deep into me and I cum hard all over his bedsheets. My body burns, so overstimulated but he keeps going. He keeps waging war on my body, my insides convulse around his cock and he spills his seed deep inside me.   
I go limp, body sagging against him.   
"Don’t you dare clean up, do you understand? I want my cum to stay there until the next time I use you."  
His words make my brain loose and pliable.  
"Yes sir." I mumble.   
He pulls out slowly and my abused hole quakes. I huff in discomfort.  
"Are you okay jimmy?"   
He settles me down on his mattress and holds me from behind.   
"I’m glad you’re here, Jim. You’re going to make an excellent soldier."  
Half lost in a sleepy haze I mumble into his chest.  
"Thank you, Dennis..."  
He pauses, going stiff.   
"…What did you say?"


	2. Kiss me uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by my friend who wishes to remain anonymous. This is her first fic and I’m proud as fuck

I stumble down the steps, whiskey in hand. I had lost count of how many I had had today... tonight? Time doesn’t matter out here. Nothing does. If the war doesn’t kill me something has to end this hell, or at least distract me from it. I need this. I take another swig, when Osborne appears from the shadows and grabs my wrist, restraining the bottle from my mouth. I gasp, and then let out a little laugh  
“Oh uncle, you made me jump you silly fool”   
“Dennis, drinking again?” Osborne asks firmly, I don’t answer. Though I know he asks because he cares, and that I have always found attractive “time for bed” he continues “I think you’ve had one too many.”  
“No uncle! No no no never too many” my speech slurs, I think that I am probably making a fool of myself, but uncle doesn’t care. He understands me.   
“Come on Dennis” Osborne guides me to my bed and my laughing continues, but the giggles soon turn to tears and suddenly I am overtaken with a wave of deep sadness. Osborne doesn’t say a word, but wipes my tears and lowers my head to the dusty material we call pillows. “We shouldn’t be here, uncle” I break the silence  
“I know I know, but look how far you’ve come” he speaks in a gentle tone, comforting “you’ve been out here the longest Dennis - sticking it month in month out, I’ve never known a man as dedicated as you”  
I am speechless, blushing at such a compliment.   
“Oh haha - uncle you sure do know how to make me smile” there is a long pause, not awkward but filled with admiration as we gazed into each other’s eyes, the glow of candles flickering in the distance... “kiss me uncle” slips out of my lips, shocking me as much as him... but I don’t take it back, I don’t want to. I want him.   
Just as I think I have humiliated myself, Osborne pulls my face towards his and kisses me intensely. He bites my lip as he pulls away, drawing blood and leaving me hungry for more.   
“Oh uncle” two small words drip from my lips, my voice infused with desperation “join me in here” I continue, pulling off the blanket suggestively “if you really want to make me feel better” I smirk. I know I am pushing my luck but I peer down at Osborne’s crotch and notice his penis is erect beneath is trousers.   
“Oh yeah?” He asks “you want this?”  
“Yes! Please uncle”  
“Well seeing as you asked so nicely” Osborne unzips his trousers and pulls his pants down to his ankles. I touch the outline of my cock in my trousers, my heart racing with excitement. Osborne grabs me by my hair “get on your knees” he orders, I obey. His dick finds its way to my mouth, it’s bigger than I thought it would be. I am so turned on; after all these years it is finally happening. I had wanted it for so long. Osborne’s the only man I had ever craved and he is better than I could have ever imagined. He groans and I am getting harder. I pull away, strings of saliva connecting me to him   
“You taste so good, uncle” I look up at him, eager for more.   
He places his fingers under my chin and pulls me upwards so that we are now face to face. He kisses me again, tasting his cum on my lips. He pushes me on to the bed and takes off the rest of his clothes, saying nothing and moving closer and closer towards me.  
“Sit here” Osborne gestures towards the edge of the bed and I shuffle forward.   
He crouches down and unzips my pants, pulling them down with my underwear and releasing my throbbing cock.   
“Oh Dennis, you’re ready for me” Osborne grins.   
I nod vigorously “now, please”  
Osborne goes down on me and I grunt uncontrollably   
“Oh yes uncle yes!”   
“You like that?” he pulls away and begins playing with my balls.   
“Mmm keep going I’m close”   
Osborne takes me back in his mouth and sucks, harder and faster. I moan louder  
“I’m gonna cum!” I shake with pleasure and release my load into his mouth.   
Osborne looks up at me smiling, “how are you feeling?”  
“Aah, so good”   
“I’m not finished with you yet Dennis”  
I undress fully and Osborne flips me onto my front.  
“Ooh uncle” I giggle nervously, “I- I’ve never done this before”   
“Don’t worry baby, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to... are you sure you want this? It’s fine if you don’t”  
“No no yes uncle I want it I do please...do it.”  
“Fine, seeing as you want me so much”   
Osborne spits onto his palm, stroking his cock with the same hand using his saliva as a lubricant. He doesn’t want to hurt me. I smile but my expression changes as he slams into me. My eyes roll back into my head. The pain so pleasurable; a sensation so foreign to me but I want more. More. More.   
“Aahh Osborne! Fuck!”  
Osborne quickens, pounding into my entrance quickly and roughly.   
“Is my cock making you feel better, Dennis?”  
“Ooh yes yes more I’m-“ I cum harder than ever before  
“Mm” Osborne moans and I feel the warmth of his seed spurt inside of me “yyess”   
He pulls his length out from inside me and tumbles over onto bed.   
We lay next to each other breathing heavily and trying to catch our breath   
“Ooh uncle, that was fucking incredible”  
“Hmhm, I’m glad you liked it Denny. There’s plenty more where that came from...”


End file.
